User talk:Lukesams
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dream Logos Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the KCER-TV page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bjbarnett2011 (Talk) 23:05, August 30, 2012 You make Coming UP bumpers? Hi, i'm LogoPlus and viewed the Fictional TV Stations Wiki. And you make a request for me? LogoPlus, fan of Logopedia (talk) 00:17, April 29, 2013 (UTC) What informations? Show me the information of WSHO. LogoPlus, fan of Logopedia (talk) 00:34, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Coming Up in KWAB You make KWAB Coming Up bumpers for me? LogoPlus, fan of Logopedia (talk) 00:56, April 29, 2013 (UTC) KWAB logos by LogoPlus My KFWB page. LogoPlus, fan of Logopedia (talk) 01:33, May 8, 2013 (UTC) I can't make a Taco Shell Logo rasins! (talk) 03:07, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Kaleidoscope promos for cartoons on KWSB-TV So Lukesams, all the kaleidoscope promos for Clifford the Big Red Dog, The Jetsons, Martha Speaks, Wimzie's House, Smurfs, Pinky Dinky Doo, Eureeka's Castle, George Shrinks, Sagwa, Kipper, Oswald, Little Bill, Tom and Jerry, Max and Ruby, Wow Wow Wubbzy, PB&J Otter, Bananas in Pajamas, Rolie Polie Olie, Babar, Teen Wolf, Tickety Toc, Arthur, Rimba's Island, The Harveytoons Show, The Berenstain Bears, Peppa Pig, The Simpsons, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, Muppet Babies, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, and Olivia on KWSB-TV will be done in Adobe After Effects by Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday and we will be uploaded each on Youtube's Lukesams2 by Wednesday and Thursday. Hi, Complete Uploading the 1999-present Stalker Logo rasins! (talk) 03:18, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello, Mr Lukesams, Can you make a all RKO Logos? an list of channels owned by RKO:RKO News, RKO Sports, RKO Family.....etc. rasins! (talk) 04:32, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Mr Lukesams, i don't make a Veggie Delite Productions Logo rasins! (talk) 04:35, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello Lukesams, Can You Make a Plzbook Logos? rasins! (talk) 04:39, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I Can't Upload the Trendy's Logo rasins! (talk) 05:16, May 12, 2013 (UTC) RKO logo To help you, here's the RKO 2009 logo and the "2009 Thunderbold". Note: the "Pictures" font is Tw Cen MT (the same I used to create the GIVT byline). :-) RKO Thunderbold.png RKO logo2.png Screenshot.jpg|i redraw the Logo, made in illustator DonaldoForever (talk) 21:36, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi You create a page of Bachmann Holdings? LogoPlus, fan of Logopedia (talk) 22:40, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Bachmanb Holdings... WRKO Hi Luke, can you make the WRKO-TV sign-off in 1986 and post it to YouTube? Content of the video: *The A-Team promo *RKO Night At The Movies (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) promo *WRKO 1985/86 ident (based on the 1985 WWOR-TV/RKO Television Ident) *Sign-Off Message *The National United States Anthem *Testcard DonaldoForever (talk) 20:56, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Wake Up America Hi, can you make the current Wake Up America logo based in this logo?: http://tvfoco.pop.com.br/audiencia/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/Se-Liga-Brasil-HD.jpg DonaldoForever (talk) 18:49, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Note About the Wake Up America current logo, it's suposed to replace the RedeTV! logo by half of the RKO logo in the same color scheme. I'm sorry to say that only today, but my Internet failed yesterday. WUA_black.png|Here's part of the WUA logo. DonaldoForever (talk) 09:34, May 18, 2013 (UTC) RKO View the slogans in the Fictional TV Stations wiki. And make a request for me. SpongePlus (talk) 21:00, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Lakesams You uploading the logo like this. There's me. (talk) 03:19, June 12, 2013 (UTC) RKO Network schedule Please, can you make the current RKO Network schedule? TotoniMommy sucks (talk) 20:21, June 26, 2013 (UTC) REQUEST Create a Fictional TV Shows wiki. LogoPlus, fan of Logopedia (talk) 19:57, July 12, 2013 (UTC) I Really Don't Like Make a BBB Pictures There's me. (talk) 03:06, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Whats the font of RKO 1986 logo? LogoPlus, fan of Logopedia (talk) 22:16, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Template Here! Use it now! ---------------------------------------------------> TOTONIMOMMY ROCKS! (talk) 03:18, July 30, 2013 (UTC) RNN Closing To help you, here's the RNN closing in 2012 (before and Twitter's new logo) and in 2013. DonaldoForever (talk) 21:46, July 31, 2013 (UTC) RNN_2012_v1.png|2012 (v1) RNN_2012_v2.png|2012 (v2) RNN_2013.png|2013 RKO Network first logo Please, can you upload the official RKO Network first logo based on the 1936-1955 RKO Pictures logo? TotoniMommy sucks! (talk) 18:17, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Luke -lamont meeks (TheSuperLamont212) 22 Minutes NOTE: All 22 Minutes spoofs must be posted only in this page: http://dreamlogos.wikia.com/wiki/This_Hour_Has_America%27s_22_Minutes/Spoofs TotoniMommy sucks! (talk) 21:12, August 5, 2013 (UTC) RNN 2001 Closing Hi, can you make a RKO National News closing in September 11, 2001? The closing includes the website (rkonews.rko.com/nationalnews) and the copyright (© 2001 RKO Holdings, LLC. All rights reserved.). TotoniMommy sucks! (talk) 21:25, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Brief Note In 1997, the RKO Pictures started to use in its intro in almost times the "A division of RKO Holdings" byline. TotoniMommy sucks! (talk) 22:54, August 19, 2013 (UTC) RKO Pictures 1997 Hey, can you make another version of the 1997 RKO Pictures opening logo, but this time with the 1997 "print logo"? TotoniMommy sucks! (talk) 13:53, August 20, 2013 (UTC) RKO SVGs Here are the recreated RKO Logos http://dreamlogos.wikia.com/wiki/File:RKO_2009.svg http://dreamlogos.wikia.com/wiki/File:RKO_Thunderbold.svg http://dreamlogos.wikia.com/wiki/File:RKO_with_Thunderbold_2009.svg Your friend SLN! Hi Luke it is your Youtube friend TheSuperLamont212 (or lamonttroop on wikia)! RKO and Embassy Hey, an you make an updated version of the 1997 TRQ logo and a new version of the 1997 RKO Pictures logo with the print logo included? And please, make an updated version of the Embassy Television logo. TotoniMommy sucks! (talk) 15:55, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Nice Nice rko kids classics in 2009! Kaleidoscope-themed promos for cartoons on KWSB-TV So Lukesams, all the kaleidoscope promos for Clifford the Big Red Dog, The Jetsons, Martha Speaks, Wimzie's House, Smurfs, Pinky Dinky Doo, Eureeka's Castle, George Shrinks, Sagwa, Kipper, Oswald, Little Bill, Tom and Jerry, Max and Ruby, Wow Wow Wubbzy, PB&J Otter, Bananas in Pajamas, Rolie Polie Olie, Babar, Teen Wolf, Tickety Toc, Arthur, Rimba's Island, The Harveytoons Show, The Berenstain Bears, Peppa Pig, The Simpsons, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, Muppet Babies, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Donkey Kong Country, The Backyardigans, The Raccoons, Pokemon, Little Bear, Franklin the Turtle, Stuart Little: The Animated Series, Maya & Miguel, The Proud Family, and Olivia on KWSB-TV will be done in Adobe After Effects real soon. RKO Network September 2013 Note: the font for the RKO Network new idents it's Horatio D (the same from the ABC logo). TotoniMommy sucks! (talk) 18:42, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Help! What is font of RKO in 1920s and 2009s font? Check out! Check out my Wiki: Logopedia Fake Edition/Logofanonpedia A place for fake/fan-ficiton/imaginary/fan-art logos. Go to http://logosfake.wikia.com/ site. Thank you! -TLM (Founder of PinoyArk, TVListpedia, Logofanonpedia, etc.)